This Kid is Wierd
by XatraKeehl
Summary: MattxMello. Matt and Mello back at Wammy's house, when Matt had only just been moved into Mello's room, first of four stories.
1. Melanie

"No! I am _not_ sharing my room!" I flicked my blonde hair back from my face angrily.

"I'm sorry, but we've already decided that Matt is staying in your room. You both need to socialise more, and this is a perfect opportunity."

"He's weird!" I continued to argue, but there was no point arguing with Roger. It wasn't even _his_ choice, he just had to stand by and make sure me and Near didn't kill each other.

"It's been decided, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to deal with it."

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Whatever then." I replied angrily, swinging the door open and storming back to my room. My damn room. _Mine_. Not some weird new kid. I slammed the door behind me and jumped onto my bed. There was no way he could stay in my room. I looked over, there was already a bed on the other side of the room for the new kid. Some guy who knew a lot about technical things, apparently. What a weirdo. I bet he was some weird, pasty guy with huge glasses and retarded clothes all tucked in and pulled up to his waist and everything. Ew. There was a loud knock at the door. Oh god, I bet that was him now. Some 12 year old super computer geek. Oh joy.

"Mello, come out and meet the boy you're sharing your room with." Came a voice when the door opened. I reluctantly got up and walked as slowly as possible to the door.

"Hello." I didn't bother with the fake smile or the put on facial expression. The kid only glanced up from his gameboy for a second, then went back to it. He had auburn hair and some weird yellow tinted goggles. I didn't get it. Why did he have goggles? We weren't at a swimming pool. What a retard. Not to mention those jeans and the baggy black and red striped shirt. Oh, great, I get stuck with the new, nerdy emo kid. Well, that's just great.

"I thought the girls wouldn't be allowed to share a room with a guy…" The new kid said quietly.

"Oh, this is Mello, you're sharing your room with _him_." Roger blushed when he heard that weirdo call me a girl. How dare he. First, he, this weird geeky emo kid, _steals_ my room, and _now_, he calls me a _girl_. Roger took his leave and muttered something about us getting to know each other.

"I'm not a damn girl." I snarled. "What are you? Some weird emo kid or something?"

"Oh yeah, of course Melanie." He muttered, not even looking up, which made me twitch.

"My name is _not_ Melanie." I replied. "It's Mello."

"And mine is Matt, not _weird emo kid_." Still he didn't look up. He wasn't intimidated by me at all.

"This is just _great_." I muttered, getting a piece of chocolate out of my mini fridge.

"Why do you have so much chocolate?" He asked quietly, finally looking up from his game.

"I like chocolate." I replied.

"I didn't mean to call you a girl before, it's just the baggy clothes and the hair cut and…" He stopped suddenly in mid sentence.

"And what?" I said, biting into my chocolate bar.

"Well, you'll think it's weird if I say it."

"Just say it, I really don't care."

"Well," He blushed, "You have really pretty eyes, like a girl."

Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

"Are you _gay_?"

"No! God, you hate it when I insult you, you hate it when I compliment you. Even Pikachu is easier to please than you are." He muttered, sitting down on the armchair at the desk.

"Did you just compare me to a _Pokémon_?" I stopped eating my chocolate to glare at him.

"Dude, relax."

"Don't call me that, I have a name."

"Just relax and stop freaking out already. Look, come out with me tonight, nowhere in particular. It'll be fun." He only looked up for a second.

"So you _are_ gay?"

"Relax, I'm not trying to hit on you or insult you. I'm trying to be _nice_."

"Well, what time, then?" I'd never snuck out before, I mean, I'd always wanted to, but I never had anyone to sneak out with, and now I had this guy… however weird he may be.

"10ish?" he suggested.

"Okay then."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Matt cleared his throat.

"So, do you wanna show me around? That guy suggested that you did rather than him." He asked.

"Yeah, as long as my pretty girl eyes don't distract you."

"Oh, funny guy."

I smirked.

"_Dude, relax._"


	2. Sneaking out

"Oi, Melly, wake up." There were whispers and a gentle shaking as I slowly woke up. "Melly, c'mon, don't tell me you can't stay up 'til 10."

It was when I realised he was calling me by a girl's name that I woke up fully.

"Why are you calling me by a girl's name again?" I grumbled, rolling over.

"Well, it got your attention, did it not?"

Okay, he had a point.

"Don't. I'm a guy." I rolled back over to face him. What the hell was that thing he had on? Some sort of cream and white road kill vest?

"I think everyone's gone to bed now, c'mon." he continued.

"Okay, just let me get some clothes on, I don't like the idea of going outside in my pyjamas." I mumbled in reply and swung myself out of bed.

"Wait, I can't call you Melly… but you have Hello Kitty pyjamas?" Matt said, starting to laugh.

"Well they're warm. That's why I bought them." I argued. "And it's not like you can talk, Mr Pikachu. I saw that little jersey with the Pikachu ears on the hoodie."

"That's not as bad as Hello Kitty."

"Well… are we going or are we going to argue until we wake someone up?"

"Way to change the subject. Hurry up and get dressed, Melanie."

I found some black pants and a black hoodie with fluff around the hood edge and pulled them on, glaring at him the whole time.

"Do you mind? I'm getting changed." I snapped, not breaking eye contact. It was weird having him in the same room as me when I was getting dressed, even if he was a guy.

"I don't really care, I was just amused at how nothing you seem to have is made for a guy other than your underwear."

"Shut up, emo boy, it's more comfortable."

I didn't mean to flirt with him, it was just a bad habit that I did when I talked to anyone. Honest. I was like that with everyone. I hope he didn't feel special or something. I'm straight. I was so distracted that when I turned back around he was already half way out the window. He moved swiftly the rest of the way and dropped himself down gently on the grass outside. Gee, _someone_'s done this before more than once. I tried to do the same, determined not to be outdone by some weird emo kid. My body, however, disagreed with me, and my shoulder didn't want to go through the window frame. I looked down and saw him trying not to laugh at me as he walked back over.

"No, you put one leg out and lean forward and pull yourself out. Don't turn when you get half way through." He whispered, still trying not to laugh at me.

"Fine." I replied in a strained whisper and pulled myself back into the room.

"Now put your leg out, here, I'll grab your foot in case you slip." Matt offered. I kicked his hand away.

"I can do it _myself_." I muttered, ducking down to get out. I pulled my other leg through and Matt grabbed my waist to stop me from dropping down heavily.

"See, easy." He smirked.

"Yeah, you didn't have to touch me." I replied, crossing my arms and following him.

"With the way you tried to get out, I thought you would've landed too heavily. Believe me, having some other guy's ass in my face isn't one of my past times."

"Yeah, sure it isn't."

"Easy there, Melanie."

"Shut up, emo boy."

"Don't hate me 'cos you want me."

"Gee, someone loves themselves."

"You have a strange way of flirting."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh, believe me, it's not in any way flattery."

"You'll pay for that."

"If you say so, hey, where are we going, by the way?" He stopped walking for a second and turned back around to face me.

"I dunno, there's a park down the road." I suggested, shrugging and putting my hands in the pocket in the front of my hoodie.

"Just as long as you know the way there." He replied, not moving from where he stood.

"What?" I snapped, stopping in front of him.

"You don't have to watch how you talk around me. I'm not an idiot and I'm not an innocent little kid. Plus, I'm the same age as you next week."


	3. Chocolate is crossing the line

I walked back to 'our' room and sat down on the armchair in front of the desk, still fuming over the newest addition to my life. How could they just decide that some weird new guy was allowed to stay with me, without even asking?!

'_I'm not an innocent little kid'_

Damn straight you're not, you're just annoying. What was he going to do next, steal my chocolate? Oh wait, he already did that morning.

'_Oh, there was plenty in there, I didn't think you'd mind_.'

Oh, yeah, so half of them wouldn't be missed. Oh, of course not. You idiot. Of course I'll care if half of my stash disappeared. Although, it's not like he wasn't cute when he was being an idiot. But he was still fucking weird. Something about him just irritated me so much.

"Hey, you busy?" His voice made me jump in surprise.

"Huh?" I lifted my head and looked up from my book, "no, not really… I guess."

I have no idea why I was making time for him, really.

"Come out with me tonight?" He asked. He seemed like he liked sneaking out with me. Although it _was_ fun, I liked sneaking out.

"Well, I have a bit of studying to do-"

"Oh come on, is it because you don't think you can get out the window, isn't it?"

"No!" I glared at him.

"Then come."

"Fine. But you better not use it as an excuse to touch me when I get out of the window this time."

"Yeah, sure, excuse. I'm sure I could come up with a better chance if I wanted an excuse to touch you. Besides, that's kinda stupid. I would've just waited 'til you were asleep."

"Whatever. I said yes, so I'm going back to studying 'til then."

"You're no fun."

"I'm busy."

"C'mon."

He stole my book and shut it in front of me.

"Hey, I was reading that!"

"Not any more."

I glared at him again and tried to snatch the book away from him, but he pulled it back.

"Give me my book back!" I complained, swiping again for it. He giggled and held it behind himself, "I'm warning you, give it back!"

"Make me."

"You bet I will."

I grabbed his goggles and pulled them toward me.

"Hey! Don't do that, you'll-"

I let the goggles go and they slapped him right on the forehead. He looked dazed for a couple of seconds and blinked.

"Now give me my book back."

"No."

And with that, he ran out of the room with my book still in his hand.

God I hated him. So much.

***


	4. One hell of an interesting note

That weird Matt kid had been staying with me for just over a year and I'll admit I'd warmed up to him a bit since we first met and he called me a girl. He'd picked up a lot of weird habits since then, too. Every now and then I'd catch him staring blankly at me with a day-dreamy look on his face. He'd been telling me I was flirting with him lately too. Pfft. He was dreaming. I don't date guys, and I'm too busy for a relationship anyway. Sometimes it felt like he was pushing things to make me think I wanted him or something. Him and his damn mind games. Well, in the back of my mind, yes, I'll admit I'd _thought_ about that, but that's normal at my age, it's not like I was fantasizing, it was just a fleeting thought. Man, it was so irritating how he had this knack for making me think it was more than that. Okay, enough thinking about that, that's what he wants me to do. I turned the page in the book and kept reading, only to be distracted by a flying piece of paper. I sighed and opened it.

_Coming tonight?_

I sighed again, okay, I lost the bet fair enough, so I had to complete some dare.

_Yeah, sure, whatever, what's the dare gonna be anyway?_ I scrawled back my reply and threw it back to him.

I waited a few seconds, then the paper dropped down next to me again.

_Lol, I guess we'll see huh?_

I smiled. Oh god, how bad was it gonna be?

_XD well I guess it'll be interesting, oh, didn't you say you had something to tell me?_

I threw it back and waited again. When I opened up the paper it was a really long reply. I didn't know he was that fast at writing, jeeze. Wait… what? _Does he taste like chocolate?_ Uhh… I hoped this was Matt's idea of a… _Is he better when he's angry?_ I blinked and kept reading the list, really hoping that it was some weird joke. I wrote a huge question mark on the back and '_do I taste like chocolate? O_o' _on another piece of paper and threw it to him. I heard Matt mutter a 'what the fuck… holy shit…' I turned around to look at him just as the bell rang.

"What the hell, Matt?" I asked, holding the list up to him.

"I got you!" He said, blushing deeply with a strained laugh.

"That would work better when you're not bright red, Matty."

"It was a joke."

"Have I knocked you out yet?"

"No, wait, what?"

"If I was creeped out, I would've hurt you in some way, right?"

"Huh? You mean you…?!"

"No, I mean it's fucking hilarious."

"Just please forget that, it was a momentary thing and I, I-"

"I'm not mad at you for it, relax."

"Yeah, but I-"

"Come." I grabbed his arm and lead him towards the boys' bathroom.

"Wait, what?" he asked when I pulled him in and shut the door behind him. I checked the stalls to make sure nobody was in there with us.

"Why did you write that?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, I just-"

"Do you really think about me like that?" I persisted, completely astonished at what he wrote about me. I blinked a few times at him, waiting for him to reply, "Matt?"

"At that particular moment I did, yes… But-"

"No, no excuses."

"Well, yeah… you're not mad are you? I mean, everyone wonders and it's not fair being in the same room as you when you're wondering about that kind of stuff and…" he trailed off when he noticed I was laughing at him.

"Matty, it's fine. If I cared I would've done something to you by now, right?"

"Yeah…"

"But which part of me was in question with the chocolate bit?"

"Just a kissing thing, I _swear_."

"Okay then."

"Does that mean tonight's off?"

"Hell no. It's not like you'll jump me or anything. Jeeze, I'm not that paranoid."

"Okay, but you may be creeped out about what my dare was now."

"Oh god, what was it?"

"Well, come back to our room, it's in there."

I was unsure whether I _wanted_ to know what his dare was.


	5. The Dare

He shut the door behind him and laughed quietly.

"I _swear _this isn't some sort of weird fetish thing." He started laughing louder.

I looked at the little black mini skirt an under the bust corset and a top with long, puffy sleeves. He handed me a pair of pink and black striped stockings

"Are you kidding?"

"No, you're coming to the dance with me, in that. Oh, and the heels are in your room, and you have to do your hair and make-up."

Never lose a bet to Matt. Ever.

"Matt… I can't wear this."

"You lost the bet. Try it on, funny thing is that I took a picture of you to a women's shop and she said it'd look good on you. She suggested you try one of those water bra things though, since you're rather flat-chested for a fourteen year old girl." He smirked.

"You just wanna see me in drag so you can pretend you're not gay."

"I'm not gay, actually. I'm allowed to wonder. If I'm gay, then you are too for what you said last week."

"That's what you say when you buy me a skirt and stilettos. I'm waiting for you to pull out a thong or something."

"Don't tempt me. Now try them on. You'll look like an idiot on the night if they don't fit."

I reluctantly removed my shirt.

"I hate you. So much."

Matt giggled in response as I slid off my pants and pulled on the stockings. I added the shirt, the corset and the skirt with a scowl on my face like no other I had given him before.

"Here, your heels." He passed me a pair of boots with five inch heels

"How am I meant to walk in those?!" I exclaimed loudly. Without even listening to me, he took them out of my hands and grabbed my foot. "Matt, seriously, how am I meant to walk?"

"Relax, it's not like they're narrow heels." He undid the boot and put it on my foot.

"You are an asshole."

"Awh, does that mean I get no pics of you in sexy poses in the outfit?" He smirked, putting on the second boot and zipping them up.

"I hate you so much."

"Now show me your strut." He said, laughing loudly.

"You're kidding."

"No. Come on."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"And I have to do this at the dance?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Go, from one side of the room to the other five times."

I stepped out with my right foot and pushed my hips out when I walked, ignoring Matt giggling away at me as I turned around, only shaking a little on the heels.

"I won't forget about that list." I hissed as I walked back past him, swinging my hips when I walked.

"I won't either." He replied. Okay, that was kinda creepy. "Come on, back and forward another two times."

I finished my fourth lap of the room, not shaking on the high heels when I turned for my last walk across the room when the door opened.

"Mello, Roger needs… that's an interesting look you got going there." I recognised the annoying voice instantly. Why Near? Of all people, Near. I was going to get Matt back for this.

"Tell anyone and you're _dead_, and I'll throw out all your Barbie dolls." I replied quickly.

"Well, it looks like there's a new Barbie doll here."

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"Roger needs to talk to Matt about something."

"Ooh, that means you can practice your hair and make-up." Matt interrupted.

"He doesn't seem too happy." Near continued.

"Oh, shit… must be about spending my allowance on women's clothes. Be back later, Melly."

And he ditched, leaving Near standing in the doorway with a small smirk.

"So do we call you Melanie now?"

"Shut up."

"I was just making a simple inquiry, besides, that's pretty much Matt's nickname for you, isn't it?"

"You can't tell _anyone_. I mean it."

"Oh, I won't, as long as you tell me what the outfit's for."

"I lost a bet to Matt, and now I have to go to that dance in… this." I sat down in front of my desk and pulled my mirror out "How the hell do you do make-up?"

"How would I know?"

"Well you're like a little girl, of course you'd know."

"Pity that I don't care what you think, isn't it." He replied in almost a complete monotone, curling his white blonde hair around his finger.

"You're not L. Stop trying to mimic his voice."

"You're not L, stop trying to mimic his eating habits."

"I like chocolate. He'll eat anything with sugar. Difference."

"And I'll _definitely_ make sure a picture gets sent over to him. Give him something funny to look at to take a break from the Kira investigation. I'll have to remember to ask Matt, because I don't think I have time to go to such things."

"Stop being such a tight ass and just go. I'll even buy you a damn ticket."

"I would've thought you wouldn't want me to go and lessen the amount of people that see you all dressed up. I can't say that me coming would help."

"You've already seen me, and I don't care." I tied my hair in little pigtails at the sides of my head.

"That's not like you at all. I would've expected you to keep me away."

"I bet I look hotter than you on the night."

"That, however, is like you. I'll take my leave now so you can…" He paused and smirked, "_Accessorise_"


	6. Weak

I started to undo the huge boots Matt made me wear, swearing and cursing loudly. Shit, my feet were sore. All I did was a few paces across the room so I could walk properly in the stupid heels. Damn Matt. I don't know why I went along with the bet anyway. I heard Matt sigh loudly and started undoing my shoes faster. When I glanced up he was full on staring at me with one of those cliché lovey-dovey looks on his face.

"What?" I asked loudly, making him jump.

"Why do you keep teasing me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Getting really close to me and doing nothing, all those dirty things that you randomly say. Do you actually want me or are you just having fun?"

"I don't honestly know, Matt." He looked put down when I said it and I felt kinda bad, even though I'd only been honest. Well, sort of. It wasn't Matt that I was unsure of my interest in, truth be told, I had no idea of any interest in _girls_. But, I couldn't tell him that. If he knew straight away that his feelings were returned, wouldn't he get bored of me? How would I know, anyway? It's Matt. He's not exactly the type to be obvious with these things.

"If you don't know can you just stop leading me on like that?" He mumbled angrily.

"Just give me some time, okay? You're not the only thing in my head lately, y'know. Can you help me get these damn boots off, please?

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He walked over and helped me undo the other boot, then randomly let out a quiet laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It was stupid."

"I don't care if it was stupid, tell me."

"Just drop it, Mello."

"No."

"Forget it!" He concluded angrily, then let his tone sink back to normal, "you know I didn't get you to dress like a chick for some weird reason, right?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling you'd be a lot more tactful if you were going to do that... Hey, can you untie my hair for me? I don't know what I did to it, but it's all caught up."

"Okay." He stood up slowly and leant over so he could grab one of my pigtails.

"Did you enjoy the breeziness of a skirt?" Near's voice interrupted the moment just before I reached for Matt's arm, "oh, am I interrupting something here?"

"No, what do you want?" I shot my voice angrily across the room at him.

"Is dressing as a girl to please your boyfriend your new past-time?" Near smirked.

"No, it isn't. I lost a bet." I replied.

"And I am _not_ Mello's boyfriend." Matt added. Well, I guess it was his turn to shut me down. Near's face turned into a satisfied smile.

"Go play with your dolls and fuck off." I snapped.

"Well gosh, Matt, based on that reaction, I think Mello thought you _were_ his boyfriend or something. Pity that it doesn't look like it's returned, isn't it, Mello?"

Then he turned on his heel and left.

"I only said that because-"

"What, so it's payback because I'm confused right now?" I interrupted angrily, finally pulling off one of my boots and throwing it harshly to the floor.

"As well as I know you, I'd say you're not confused at all."

"As well as you know me, you don't know what's in my head, do you?" I argued, throwing the other boot down with equal force as the other, "you're so damn sure, I know, but I'm really not. You have no idea how much I dwell on it, so don't say that, okay?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to tell me some of this. You don't have to try to be strong all the time, you over do it, especially with me, why is that?"

"You're overanalysing."

"Am I? _I don't think you're weak, Mello_! You don't have to act like that, I'm not going to use it against you!"

"You'll say that, but when I tell you-"

"Bullshit!"

"If you're so eager to listen, why are you so happy to argue with me and cut me off?"

"Because I have to to make you listen to me!"

"_I am listening_!"

"Then I would hate to see you ignoring me if this is what you call listening."

"How long did you mock me and call me a girl for?"

"That was because I thought you hated me."

"So what if I did? For all you know, I could still hate you. There, now you can give some reasoning to why you're so insecure about feelings that aren't even yours."

"I guess that leaves the question of whether they're yours either, doesn't it?"

"You make no sense. If you're going to accuse me of something, just say it instead of trying to sound smart. Why the hell should I act weak around you when I'm not? First you want me to be myself, then you want me to be weak. What the hell are you trying to say?"

"You're only weak because you can't believe anyone when they tell you that they actually care about you. Because you're always second, right? How could someone care about you so much when you're not the best, right? Fuck, get over your little inferiority complex and stop bitching."

"For someone who apparently likes me you're a real asshole, Matt." I glared at him and walked out of the study, collapsing down on the bed. He didn't get it. He never would. He was too relaxed about everything. He didn't actually care about it like I did. I didn't care that I was still second in front of him. The point was, I was always second. Every single waking moment, I always had been, and by the looks of it, I was lagging behind in his mind too. I took off the skirt and shirt and got my boxers off of the floor. I couldn't wear them with that stupid little miniskirt. They were too long. I sighed, pulled them on and retreated to my blankets. I didn't get why he was being such an asshole lately, what did I do wrong? Was it because he knew I wasn't good enough? I only noticed the first few tears fall, even though black drops were slowly creeping over my pillowcase. Stupid damn eyeliner. He was right, I was weak.


	7. Apology

I hadn't talked to Matt for a few days after that night, and I didn't know if he thought I was mad or depressed. How would he know anyway? He just thought I was weak. Always complaining about how I don't let him in, to what exactly? I didn't even know what it was that I was meant to be keeping from him. He just assumed that I didn't mean what I said or something. Of course, he was the only one allowed to have real feelings. To be honest, I really needed to get out of Wammy's house for a while. Just leave, move out or something. Not sneaking out with him at night had actually made me a bit irritable.

"Mello? I got you the book you wanted..." Matt said quietly, passing the book to me. I glanced up, then slammed my head back down again. He sighed loudly, "look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it, I was a complete ass to you, and I understand if you're mad but-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I mumbled, digging my nose into the crease of my elbow.

"I'm trying to _apologise._"

"Maybe you shouldn't have said it in the first place. Now go away."

He sighed, dropped the book in front of me and walked away.

"Matt... wait..." I lifted my head to weakly yell after him, and he stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want now? My apology obviously isn't good enough."

I opened my arms and lifted them up.

"It was, it always is."

He leant forward and let me wrap my arms around his waist.

"I was hoping you wouldn't hold the grudge." He put his arms on my shoulders.

"You know how I…." I paused, trying to think of a way to phrase it so it didn't come out in a cliché slur of that 'I don't know myself, but I know how I feel about you' kind of speech, sighing heavily when I realised I didn't actually know how to phrase it.

"How you what?" He nuzzled his head into the side of my neck.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when I can figure out how to phrase it better without sounding like a retard."

"Okay, I'll be back in a second, I've just gotta go get some stuff."

"Oh, god, it's not another skirt, is it?"

"No." He laughed, "although, it's not like that'd be a bad idea, seeing as how you liked that skirt in the end."

"Screw you, Matt!" I giggled, throwing a nearby object, which turned out to be a cushion on my armchair, at him as he turned to shut the door behind him.

"You missed." He poked his tongue out, provoking me to throw another cushion at him just as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm ba-ack." Matt announced loudly, throwing the door open.

"Shut up, I'm trying to work." I flicked my hand at him.

"I bring chocolatey goodness!"

"Okay, I'm interested." I spun around on my chair.

"All I need is chocolate, huh?" He held out a bar in front of my face tauntingly.

"Don't tease me with chocolate." I warned.

"Or _what_?" Matt continued.

"We both know I can kick your ass."

"True. But that doesn't mean I can't piss you off. It wouldn't be as much fun that way, would it, Melanie?" He smirked.

"Gimme the fucking chocolate. I don't care about that little fetish for anger and violence you have."

"Depends, are you coming out with me tonight?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"You should get reading glasses, they'd look cute on you." He said quietly when he leant in to give me my bar of chocolate.

"You should stop hitting on me, it'd be best for you." I glanced up to take the chocolate, then turned back around to continue reading my book.

"I'm only hitting on you in your own head."

"Yeah, that's why you haven't had a single cigarette in a week since I said I don't kiss smokers.

"You're hot, so what?"

"You won't admit you like me."

"You won't kiss me."

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

"Then just bloody say it."

I went too far again. Dammit. Now he was mad at me.

"Sorry… I didn't mean that." I said quietly, blushing a little.

"No, I mean it, if you're not into me then tell me."

"Well, I never said I don't, so go figure."

"You never said you do either."

"Matt, I-"

"I'm really not going to be mad if you say it, I just want you to tell the truth."

This was one of the few times Matt was anything but relaxed. Shit. I shut the book I was reading and turned back around. I didn't really mean to actually piss him off.

"Matt, I'm sorry, you know I don't mean it." I blushed deeper. Matt sighed heavily.

"I'll be in bed, come in if you need me."

He may have only been a few metres across the room behind and open doorway, but it still felt like miles. I checked my watch, study was almost over. Great. I sighed again and walked slowly over to where we slept and leant on the archway.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly, resting my head on the doorframe. I just wanted to make sure he was okay, for some reason.

"No, I'm fine." He didn't even look up.

"You don't seem it."

"I'm fine." He glanced up for less than a second, and then casually went back to his game.

"Whatever then, study break's almost over."

"Mmkay."

"Are you coming out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

At least he was still gonna go out to the park with me. I had to do something big before he got the idea I wasn't interested, even though I wasn't interested of course, 'cos I don't date guys.


	8. You Look Hot, Really

"Come on, Mello, come out, you look hot, really." Matt urged. It would've tempted me to leave, if he wasn't giggling insanely at me. My eyes were covered in black eyeliner and my lips with a bright, red lipstick, my hair drawn back into two blonde pigtails at the sides of my head with a long bit hanging down beside each cheek. I couldn't believe I was really doing this.

"Is this your way of getting a date? Because it'd be more likely that a _girl_ would be happy with-"

"Let's go. Come on." He persisted. I stood up reluctantly.

"I won't forget this."

"Believe me, neither will I."

I scowled. I'd only taken one step when he hissed at me to do my strut and I started walking with my hips swinging like some teenage runway model.

"_Is that?"_

"_No way."_

I don't think I could add up the times I heard that on a calculator.

"What's the matter, Melly?" Matt taunted.

"Why are you dressed like a girl, Mello?" A blonde girl whispered, grabbing my arm to stop me when I walked past her.

"It makes Matt feel more comfortable admitting he's attracted to me, so he can pretend he isn't gay." I replied, a smirk spreading across my red lips.

"I told him I only go for girls, and this is what he did." Matt added.

"Please, we all know you're both gay." She replied.

"Bullshit. You're just mad 'cos the one day I dress as a girl your crush wants to look at me instead of you." I replied, putting on my best bitchy smile.

"Oh you wish. What, you like flattering yourself when you're dressed in women's clothing?"

"Oh, saying I look better than you is in no way flattering myself. It's not like it's an uncommon thing to look better than _that_."

"Coming from some gaybo in drag?"

"What, does it hurt that more guys are gonna go looking for my ass over yours when I have no interest in them and they're not going to take a second glance at you because you look so goddamn desperate?"

"So, what'd Matt bribe you with to dress like that? Did he tell you he'd be gentle?"

"Sleeping with him would be anything but a bribe. Like I said, I have no interest in guys. I'm only dressed like this 'cos I lost a bet. You, on the other hand, _choose_ to dress like _that_."

"What bet? That you couldn't make three inches?"

"There's no point in a bet if I can easily beat it. Now stop being such a bitch 'cos I look hotter than you."

I didn't even notice there was a crowd until I had to walk through it, Matt blushing and trying not to laugh next to me. There were bitchy girls giggling all around me as I catwalked my way into the hall. Nobody really seemed to notice it was me in the darkened room, and most people were too busy dancing anyway. I pulled Matt along to the back exit and we both slipped out.

"Why are we-"

"Sh!" I interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Mel-"

"Why did you make me dress like this?" I whispered.

"'Cos you lost the bet." He replied.

"Yes, but why in a corset and a tiny skirt?"

"Well, why not?"

"Do I at least look hot?"

"Yeah, I'll admit you really do."

Forgetting I was wearing lipstick, I leant forward and softly kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red imprint on his cheek.

"Shit, sorry."

"It's okay, here." He wiped it with the sleeve of his jacket. I blushed deeply.

"Sorry…" I apologised again.

"So are we even gonna dance?"

"Soon, just I gotta do something first."

"What?"

"You'll see in a second."

"Wha-"

"I told you you'd see in a second." I said, smiling and leaning my arms on his shoulders.

"You just wanted to get lipstick on me." He returned my smile.

"Yeah, maybe. I want chocolate, you coming with me?"

"Sure, whatever." He followed me back inside, me dragging him along by his arm.


	9. Ticklish

"Did you have fun tonight?" Matt asked, giggling at me.

"Actually, yes." I smirked. He wasn't going to have the satisfaction. I sat down in the armchair and crossed my legs, not bothering to get out of the clothes Matt made me wear.

"Hey, Mello, you know you actually look really good in that." Matt stated. I couldn't help but smile, even though he'd said that a gazillion times already. There was a blinding flash, which made my head spin, and I turned to the door to see Near holding a camera.

"At least let _me_ take a picture that actually looks good. You're sending it to L, right?" I said, smirking.

"That's okay, this will do." Near pulled that evil smile and ran down the hallway. God I hated that little shit. So much. One day I'd find something so big out about him and tell everyone. That stupid white haired bastard.

"Aren't you gonna _defend my honour_, or something?" I turned to Matt, who was standing next to my chair with a happy look on his face.

"No, why do you think I got you to smile?" He smirked.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" I jumped up, giggling and trying to jump on him.

"Hey, that'll teach you for being such a damn tease, will it not?"

"I _will_ get you, Matty." He paused for a moment when I said it, and my hands connected with his arms, "I got you, Matty."

A broad smile spread across my lips and he put his arms around my waist.

"Yes, you did." He squeezed the hug tighter.

"Don't think you get off so lightly." I licked the side of his face, broke the embrace and ran off to my bed.

"Did you just _lick_ me?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you can't get me 'cos I'm in here getting changed so you'd get one hell of a surprise."

"Cheater!"

"Well, you can try attack me when I'm naked if you want, but it won't be pretty."

"I doubt that, but I'm not going there." He laughed.

I undressed and got changed into my pyjamas, expecting Matt to attack me at any moment. When he didn't, I poked my head around the doorframe. He was nowhere in sight. Weird. He must've gone to get food or cigarettes or something. Well, not cigarettes, I hadn't seen him even attempt to smoke since I told him I don't kiss smokers. Well, to be honest, I hadn't really kissed anyone, but I didn't want my first real kiss to be like licking an ashtray. Maybe I should give him chocolate first.

"Got you!" Someone leapt out from the corner and knocked me back onto my bed.

"Fuck you, Matt!" I yelled. He started tickling me, making me giggle and jerk around. "Get off."

I couldn't stop laughing, and he wouldn't stop tickling me. Don't tell me I had to do something unfair to get him to… well I could, not like it would bother me.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so ticklish, Melly."

"Don't… call… me… that." I could hardly breathe from giggling so much. I moved one hand down to his belt and pulled his shirt up. "Don't… make… me… cheat."

"It's not like I'd mind all that much, go ahead." He laughed at my pathetic attempt to stop the tickling, in turn, I started trying to undo his belt with just the one hand, but he grabbed it and held it above my head so he could keep tickling me.

"Wow, because you're not totally making a move on me." I grabbed the hand he was using to tickle me with the one I had spare and pushed him, rolling us over. "First rule, I'm on top."

"Then go ahead and make _your_ move."

"You wish."

"Well, what was the point of getting me on my back then?"

"To get you to stop goddamn tickling me."

"So do I get a kiss now? Or are you still teasing me?"

"Nope, still teasing." I leant my head down and softly bit his collar bone. "And that's all you get for now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." I got off from on top of him and walked back over to my desk, leaving him looking pissed off as hell leaning on his elbows on my bed.


	10. Way to open the door

What to do… what to do… I paced around my room slowly. Then a thought occurred. A very good thought. I knew how to get Matt completely begging now. It couldn't be too hard. After all, I managed to get him to fight off a major addiction just by saying I didn't kiss smokers. I guess all I had to do was wait until he got back so I could tease him a little. Only thing was, I had to wait. Man I hated waiting. I picked up a book and flicked through the pages. Gah, dammit, that wouldn't do. He was pretty up front on going for me, but I was the one who was meant to be doing that. He wasn't allowed to win like that. The door was slammed open with a loud crash and I looked over to see Matt on his hands and knees on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" I laughed.

"I tripped." He replied innocently, blushing.

"Opening a door?"

"Yeah... kinda..."

"You retard."

"You're loving today."

"I always am."

I picked up a book he had abandoned the previous night and started to read it, but Matt promptly pulled it out of my hand and sat next to me on the arm of the chair.

"No, no studying. You'll go crazy again."

"I never went crazy!" I argued, pulling the book back.

"Yeah, you did. Mr I-don't-need-my-sleep-because-I'm-going-to-beat-Near-even-if-it-kills-me"

"Wow, I think that's the longest nickname you've ever given me."

"Oh, sorry, Melanie."

"Whatever, Matt-tard."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're a whole different kind of retard. The Matt-tard."

"Yeah, well I don't have Hello Kitty pyjamas."

"Shuttup, Pikachu boy."

"Roger wants to talk to Mello." A dull, monotonous voice interrupted, making both of our heads snap around to the door. I was getting so sick of that white-haired shit coming into our room every five seconds to tell me I was in trouble.

"Why would he send the white-haired freak to tell me?" I replied. Stupid Near. Interrupting my Matt-tard time.

"Last I checked, your hair was blonde, not white."

"Yeah, because I so wasn't meaning you."

"I have no time for this. Roger wants to see you, and acting childish wont make him change his mind."

"Call me childish when you look like an eight year old girl." I snapped, pushing him out of the way and storming through the door.

"Oh, by the way, L said you look adorable in a dress."

"I bet you kept a copy of the picture for yourself." I muttered, walking heavily down the hallway. What the hell does Roger want?

I sat down in the chair in front of Roger's desk and looked around with an annoyed look on my face, waiting for him to stop shuffling papers around and tell me why I was there.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked finally.

"No, I haven't done anything."

"Just to see how things are going with Matt, he's been here for a while now and I just wanted to check that everything was still going okay."

"Oh, I thought this was about the dance."

"Well, how you dress, however entertaining it is, is up to you. I'm not going to discriminate over that. Plus, you gave L something to smile about during a difficult case."

"Well things are fine with Matt and I."

"There have just been some rumours going around that I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate."

"What? About me and Matt?" I frowned and leaned forward in my seat a little.

"Yes, but if things are fine then it's not my place to say anything."

"Okay then…" I raised an eyebrow, wondering who had said something, and first off who had seen us in the first place. It had to be Near. That white haired freak.

"Have a good afternoon." Roger stood up and opened the door for me. I took my leave and silently walked back to our room, trying to think of who had said something to Roger.

"What'd he want? Was it about you dressing as a girl?" Matt asked. I shook my head and shut the door behind me.

"He asked about us." I replied quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently he's heard rumours. Who knows about us?"

"Nobody, so maybe he's talking about something else? Like from when you hated me, if you'd been talking to someone and said it? Or when you were mad at me or something?"

"Yeah, probably." I walked over to him and practically curled up in his lap, resting my head against his chest and placing my hand on his waist.

"Wow, you're affectionate all of a sudden."

He pulled out his gameboy, of all things, and used my shoulder to steady his arm on.

"Don't make me break that. I'm being nice for once."

"Yes, and this moment is perfect. Don't ruin it."

"You have a strange sense of perfection, Matty."

"Don't forget that I think you're perfect."

"Yeah, strange sense of perfect."

But I must admit, moments like that really were perfect.


	11. I Don't Kiss Smokers

I finished perfecting my little strut, say what you like I don't care, and walked up to Matt, who was on his game boy, as usual.

"Hey, Matt."

Matt only glanced up, he didn't even notice that my shirt, and maybe my pants were a little tighter, although I'm not sure why I didn't just wear the skirt he bought me. He tried to argue that he was busy, but I shut his game boy and sat on his knee

"Now you're not." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Mello!"

I put my finger over his lips

"Let's go before we get caught."

"To the park again?" He asked, he didn't even notice I was on top of him. Talk about distant.

"Yeah, sure, wherever." I replied. Really, it didn't matter. It just needed to be secluded… ish.

"So, since I haven't had any smokes today, or since last week when you mentioned something about kissing smokers-"

"That doesn't mean you've quit." I interrupted, getting up off of him and telling him again to hurry up. He mumbled something that I didn't quite hear and practically ran toward me. We both jumped out the window, full of hype, but there was a weird awkward silence. We stopped at the park and sat down quietly, closer to the river than normal. I must admit, I was more than tempted to push him in.

"So, do you really mean you'll kiss me if I stop?" He asked, breaking the silence

"Well I said it, so obviously I did."

God, was he an idiot? Although I must admit, he was cute when I was baiting him.

"So… is that how you're planning to stop me?" He pulled out his cigarette and lighter, I'm guessing this was his way of trying to taunt me. My hand twitched slightly as a reflex, but I stopped myself from doing anything else before he noticed.

"Don't bet your life on it." I replied.

"Oh, okay then. If you're not gonna stop me." He rested the cigarette between his lips, trying to taunt me into giving in. As if.

"Then I guess you'll never know if I taste like chocolate." I smirked. I knew it was coming. He was gonna make a move. Wait for it…

"Actually, fuck this." He put his lighter down.

"Oh, really?" I laughed, I knew he'd break before I did.

"Yes really." He grabbed me roughly by my hair and pulled my face close to his, damn him. How did he know I liked that? I hadn't even told him.

"Now what?" I taunted, "Don't tell me you didn't think about what you would do if I didn't floor you for trying it on me."

I kept the tone to my voice constant to hide how heavy he was making me breathe just being close to him. He seemed a little pissed off, but he said nothing. I smirked. He really hadn't thought this through. I licked my lips slowly, then batted my eyelashes, but he just stared into my eyes. I leant in and briefly brushed my lips against his, nuzzled my nose against his and pulled back

"Damn you, Mello." He whispered. This time he leant back in, which surprised me and I pulled back at first, but he pulled my hair a little more toward him. He felt nice on my lips, and I started to smile against them. He felt great against me, but I couldn't let him get everything he wanted the first time he tried and I pulled away, slipping my hair out of his grasp.

"So, do I taste like chocolate?" I whispered, starting to giggle.

"Idunno, I didn't get round to tasting." He replied. It was adorable, he was acting to shocked and dazed. I leant back in and kissed him again. I ran my hand around his hip bone and made my way under his shirt, brushing my tongue against his lips until he pushed back on it with his. Just as my hand started drifting upward, he pulled back.

"Nah-uh, you don't get to pull out now, Matt." I argued, breathing heavily and nuzzling his nose again. He couldn't stop now, he felt too good. He was mine, and he wasn't allowed to just stop when every part of my body had started to long for him like that.

"Mello, we're in the middle of a fucking park." He replied.

"So? It's too dark for people to see anything, or even be out."

I don't get it, why was he so shy now? He'd started it, _he_ kissed _me_ first. It wasn't fair for him to just pull back like that. Why was he so damn shy now that I had finally got into it?

"At least nobody will see us at all inside?"

I leant in and kissed him again, but only for a second this time until I pulled back.

"Okay, since you're so shy all of a sudden."

When we got up from the grass, he had a thoughtful look on his face, which I must admit didn't happen all too often. He definitely looked cuter when he was clueless though.

"Something wrong?" I asked, reaching over for his hand.

"No, the dumbest thought crossed my mind for a moment, that's all." He replied. I curled my fingers around his and looked over at him with a timid smile.

"What was it?" I continued, but he said nothing, just kissed me on the cheek.

Okay, I'll admit, maybe I could fall for this guy.


End file.
